


A Rather Fluffy Stowaway

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, Dogs, F/M, Parenthood, medieval settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Phillip and Aurora adopt a dog for their children.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Rather Fluffy Stowaway

Neither Phillip nor Aurora know exactly how the puppy snuck on the food cart. All they do know is that the little thing had unintentionally hitched a ride into the castle on its quest to eat an entire bag of brioche. 

The kitchen staff member that discovered the pup did not expect it to enter the sight of the royal family. When Phillip and Aurora (as well as their two daughters) came down to the castle courtyard, they had only expected to evaluate the cart’s cargo, not to come face to face with a rather fluffy stowaway. 

Truth be told, Phillip and Aurora were rather amused to find a little snow white pup hiding inside of a burlap sack. When Aurora helped it out of its confines, the pup simply lay on its back and kept a goofy smile on its face. 

Aurora couldn’t help but grin. “Looks like we know where all the bread went,” she said, picking up the pup. The little one immediately settled into her arms, turning its snout upwards to playfully lick her chin.

The pup in question was unfathomably soft, had a pair of dark eyes, and had an absolutely adorable black button nose. It radiated an aura of joyfulness through both its smile and its affection towards the human who held it. 

Phillip beamed happily at the sight. He looked over to his two-year-old daughter whom he was carrying in his arms. “Do you want to say hi, Audrey?”

Despite her father holding her towards the pup, Audrey seemed disinterested. Like most toddlers, she appeared to be more enticed by playing with her father’s hair or sucking on her thumb. 

Phillip and Aurora’s oldest daughter, Princess Dawn, tugged at her mother’s dress with her tiny hands. “Can I say hi, Mama?” 

“Of course,” Aurora said. She knelt down and lowered the pup towards the seven-year-old.

Having always been fond of animals, Princess Dawn was overjoyed. “It’s so fluffy!” the little Princess chirped. Her eyes were practically glowing as she pet the canine on the head and chanted, “Fluffy puppy, fluffy puppy, fluffy puffy!” 

“Do you want to hold it?” Aurora asked Dawn.

When the Princess nodded, Aurora knelt down and gently placed the pup into her daughter’s arms. The canine immediately got comfortable in the girl’s arms, snuggling its snout into the crook of her elbow. 

Suddenly, the attending kitchen worker spoke up. “I’m terribly sorry, your majesty,” said a tall, burly man named Achard. “I’ll take care of it.” He reached over, grasped the pup by the scruff of its neck, and lifted it out of the Princess’s arms. 

Being as young as she was, Dawn’s first instinct was to exclaim, “ _ NO! _ ” She tugged on her mother’s dress, then on her father’s tunic. “Papa, what’s he going to do with it?”

“Nothing you need to know, little bun,” Phillip replied, patting his oldest daughter on the shoulder and giving her a soft look. He wasn’t exactly sure on what Achard’s intentions were, all he did know was that the reality might shock even the most precocious of children. 

Knowing exactly what to do, Aurora spoke up. “Bring it here, Achard,” she said as she stepped forward. “As your queen, I command you to.”

Achard took two steps forward before stopping to look back at the royal family. “A dog like this is no use to you, your majesty,” he explained calmly, his gaze flashing towards Dawn for a second. “I reckon it was the runt of the litter.” 

The pup was rather oblivious to what was going around it, as it still had the same doofy expression on its face.

“And I reckon that it’s barely a month old,” Aurora claimed. “It’d starve if you released it.” 

“I wasn’t planning on releasing it,” Achard clarified, his gravelly tone sounding annoyed. “But this thing could be feral.”

“Just bring it here and we can all move on with our day,” Aurora continued, looking at Achard with a steely expression in her eyes. She was unmoving, determined to see things through to the end. 

Achard was frustrated. There he was, standing in front of the royal family, holding a young dog in his hand, and witnessing the little Princess throwing a fit over some creature she didn’t know. 

Eventually, Achard sighed and conceded. “If that is what you wish, your majesty.” He walked over to Aurora and placed the canine into her arms. The pup settled into the Queen’s grasp once more like it was always meant to be there. 

He looked down to Dawn and gave her a sharp, piercing look. “Careful with it, your highness, the next stowaway might not be so friendly.” 

With that said, Achard bowed to the royal family and went on with his day, slipping away from the courtyard and entering the castle.

Phillip huffed slightly as he adjusted his hold on Audrey, his youngest daughter having fallen asleep in his arms. “That went well,” he spoke in a dry tone. 

“It could’ve gone worse,” Aurora admitted, looking at the fluffy white pup in her arms. “I was worried he’d mercy kill the thing.” 

“Mama, what’s a mercy kilt?” asked Dawn, her voice sounding curious, as always. 

“You’ll find out in about… fifteen years, little bun,” Aurora answered simply, doing her best to censor the truth for the sake of a younger mind. Attempting to move on, she knelt down to her oldest daughter and held the pup out to her. “Anyway, do you want to hold it?”

* * *

The pup in question turned out to be female. Both Phillip and Aurora were expecting Dawn to name it something charming yet silly, such as Snowy, Fluffy, or Lemon. They were both very surprised when the little Princess decided to name the dog  _ Serafina.  _

According to Dawn, the name was from a story her nanny told her — the tale was about a little baby who was abandoned in the woods and thus raised by wolves, she remained a warrior for life and lived for decades amongst the mountains with her adoptive family.

In a contrast to the famed legend, Serafina proved to be a rather playful pup. When she wasn’t following Aurora around, she was rolling at Dawn’s feet, chewing Phillip’s boots, or curiously sniffing Audrey’s hair. 

Aurora didn’t have the heart to let Serafina sleep all the way down in the drearier parts of the castle, yet her instincts told her not to leave the pup alone in Dawn’s room, as much as the little Princess begged.

So thus, Aurora convinced Phillip to let Serafina sleep in their room, just until the pup got settled into the castle. 

Their intentions were for Serafina to sleep on some bedding on the floor, yet somehow, both Phillip and Aurora had gotten used to her sleeping right at the foot of their bed.

On the current night, Serafina was sitting with Phillip on top of the bed. She was snuggling up against his knee and looking absolutely adorable while doing so.

“How big do you think she’ll be?” Phillip asked as he scratched behind the pup’s ears.

Aurora stood on the other side of the room, brushing her golden hair in front of the vanity. “I don’t know, she might be one of those sheep guarding dogs you see up in the mountains.”

“That might be useful,” Phillip replied. He looked down at Serafina with pride. “Who needs a bodyguard when you have a beast like this?” 

“Maybe we can train her to watch the girls,” Aurora suggested as she put the hairbrush down. She prodded over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Immediately, Serafina got off Phillip’s knee and made her way towards Aurora. Clearly, the little pup favoured her adoptive mummy just a bit more — fortunately, Phillip wasn’t offended by this at all. Aurora sat with her back against the headboard, resting Serafina in her lap as she stroked the pup’s head.

Phillip relaxed against the pillow and continued to face his wife. “I thought you wanted to keep her as a pet.”

“I did, I did…” Aurora assured, looking down at the pup with a soft look in her eyes. “But if Serafina gets big, it’d be nice to know that Dawn and Audrey have someone else watching over them.” 

Phillip thought for a moment, then realized the truth. “You didn’t just keep her to make the girls happy, did you?”

There was a beat of silence between the two. Aurora kept her gaze on the dog until she finally answered:

“Not entirely.”

Phillip nodded his head slowly. He knew why Aurora would act this way, as protecting Audrey and Dawn was always a priority for her. Ever since both daughters were just tiny babes at her breast, her motherly instincts had ignited like the fire in a forge. Whether it be through hiring the best guards at the castle or learning a thing about combat herself (she proved to be not too shabby with a dagger), all Aurora ever wanted was to keep her family safe. 

So Phillip understood.

“No worries,” he said as he puts his hand on top of hers. “I’ll just tell the captain of the guard that he may be getting an extra hand soon. Or rather, extra paw.” 

Aurora let out a light chuckle. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for Serafina to be a Pyrenean Mountain Dog, which are essentially big-ass polar bears who are protective of small creatures like sheep or children. I like the idea of Dawn being like 10 and having a big-ass bear dog following her around.


End file.
